wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Himeralli
Himeralli is one of Rainy's OC. Please do not use her without permission. Only edit if there are grammar or spelling errors. ---- ---- Appearance Himeralli is a regular-appearing RainWing, except for the fact that one of her pupils is slightly larger than the other, and one is green, while the other is blue. Her different eye colours was woven in her genes. Himeralli often has blood splatters on her from her experiments. She cleans herself up at the end of every day, though. Personality Himeralli is crazy. Insane. She was kidnapped as a young dragonet and brought underground to be an animus IceWing's successor. She befriended one of the MudWings that lived there, and after the IceWing passed, she spared his life. Himeralli enjoys making puppets out of the different parts of dragons, and often has puppet shows for her captured dragons. How she became insane is mainly directed toward the fact that she was forced to live with the crazy IceWing. It rubbed off onto her. Biography Himeralli was captured as a dragonet and brought to a cave under the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. She was immediately terrified of the dead dragons and scattered bones, and there is discussion whether the animus IceWing cursed her to become insane, or all of it finally got to her. Most dragons go the second. Himeralli has only two friends, and an acquaintance. Her two friends are the MudWing she befriended and her brother whom wandered through and she captured. Cheshire is a possible acquaintance. Himeralli works under the mountains still, and some dragons still search for her. Quotes "So, I'm just going to carve your status into your tail, okay?" "Time for a puppet show~!" "Shh, shh, this won't hurt a bit." Trivia *Himeralli is thought to have killed her own sister in a fit of rage when she tried to flee from Himeralli's cave. *Himeralli's mother and father died searching for their daughter. *It is thought that Himeralli may have schizophrenia, just because she has dark voices that speak to her. The thought has little to no evidence though, as most dragons that meet her die. *Himeralli had paranoia before entering the insane IceWing's cave. Pyrrhia General Hospital: Psychiatric Ward (Alternate Universe) Alternate Universe Himeralli is a patient in the Psychiatric Ward. Behavior in Psych. Ward Himeralli often sees things in the Ward that aren't real, and are almost always from her lab. When seeing these, she often goes off into her own little world, and will ignore her surroundings. When broken from this, she is often violent and angry at the one that does so, even if it is accidental. For example, she was playing with some "marionettes" when a nurse dropped a pencil. She attacked the cell window in an attempt to reach the nurse. Himeralli has an obsession with knives and other sharp tools, and is almost going through withdrawal without them. She expresses this through more extreme violence than normal. Any doctor that enters her room has an about 13% chance of being killed, and an about 80% chance of being attacked. If Himeralli got ahold of a knife, it is possible that when a nurse enters her room she could kill him/her and/or dismember it. Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (RainyTopaz) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Characters